


Snow Fall | Kageyama x Yachi

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Tumblr user @kagellamas for a Haikyuu!! gift exchange (@hqsecretsanta2015). They had asked for a winter scenario so I did so but for KageYachi. c: Who doesn't love these awkward but adorable children?<br/>Also, in this Yachi is a pretty good ice skater because I like the idea of that. c: Enjoy!</p><p>(also the title snow fall because it's winter and kags falls on his butt and he falls in love loli'mnotfunny howthefuckdotitleswork)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Fall | Kageyama x Yachi

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr user @kagellamas for a Haikyuu!! gift exchange (@hqsecretsanta2015). They had asked for a winter scenario so I did so but for KageYachi. c: Who doesn't love these awkward but adorable children?  
> Also, in this Yachi is a pretty good ice skater because I like the idea of that. c: Enjoy!
> 
> (also the title snow fall because it's winter and kags falls on his butt and he falls in love loli'mnotfunny howthefuckdotitleswork)

Kageyama himself did not know what drove him to accept Yachi’s offer. He was invited to partake in a sport he couldn’t fathom. What was the point in spinning in circles on a giant block of ice?

Nevertheless, the setter was going to skate. All he had to do was glide across the frozen ground so he supposed it wouldn't be difficult. He had made all of these deductions by observing people who had been skating this whole time. But, the male hadn’t realized that he had been glaring angrily at a rather talented skater. They took a glance at him before quickly getting off of the ice. He must have been scowling at him without realizing it…

“K-Kageyama! Sorry I’m late!” A familiar shrill voice called out his name.

The setter turned his head at the source of the sound. His sharp glare transformed into a soft, awestruck expression. A red hue followed after which covered the tip of his ears. Kageyama couldn’t describe why this change occurred to him. His stomach feels light as if butterflies were fluttering around.

Why has this petite girl cause him to become so fidgety? Yachi isn’t doing a single action that could cause him to be like this. Something was different about her, he knew that. His gaze traveled through her hair, which seemed to be the same. Her face didn’t look any different. ...Was it the outfit she was wearing?

The blond was clothed with a rather soft and warm looking sweater. The skirt she wore fit her well, the pastel colors fitting her rather nicely. She also wore black tights which contrasted well with the bright colors she is wearing.

“Kageyama?” Yachi shakes a hand in front of his face. “Is everything alright?”

“No…,” Kageyama said the first thing that came into mind.

Yachi quickly became concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“Tell me what’s wrong! I-I’ll help you!”

“N-nothing’s wrong! I-I misheard the question.” 

“Oh…”

Neither of the two said anything else. Their heads turned away from each other, as they looked around the vicinity hoping to find a topic to converse about.

“Umm…” Yachi’s voice once again got Kageyama’s attention. “We should go skating…?”

“Y-yeah.”

The small blond walked towards the door leading to the ice rink, and the male followed after her. The two change shoes silently, slipping on their ice skates. Yachi quickly, and effortlessly, tied the shoelaces of her skates. Kageyama found it troublesome to have to make so many knots on a pair of shoes. The setter became frustrated unable to find the proper way to tie the shoes.

“K-Kageyama?” The quiet voice called out to him.

“What?!” Kageyama abruptly shouted.

The male frightened the young girl with this sudden outburst. He noticed this as she visibly flinched.

Kageyama uttered an apology then returned to attempting to tie the impossible skates he had on.

“Kageyama, do you need help tying those?” Yachi asked. “I-I mean, if y-you want! You’re just having a little trouble so I thought it would be nice to offer help. I’m not saying you can’t figure it out, since you’re smart, but-”

“Show me how to tie them.” The setter undid the mess of the strings he created before motioning for the female to sit beside him. “P-Please.”

Yachi approached the open spot beside the male taking a seat beside him. She undid the shoelaces on one of her skates in order to show Kageyama a step-by-step demonstration of how to tie the shoelaces. 

To the blond, it seemed as if Kageyama was intensely following along with Yachi’s actions when in reality, he only wanted to avoid looking at her face. His gaze stayed on the laces he intertwined with his fingers. 

He assumed the female thought he was a strange guy already. She probably has noticed how he was staring at her when she first arrived. She probably also thought lowly of him because he can’t even tie his shoelaces. How much more childish could he get.

Yachi stands, a slight jump in her step. She raises her hands enthusiastically. “Well, let’s skate!”

Kageyama nods. “Yeah.”

The small girl approaches the ice cautiously. A foot is placed right after the other then she quickly finds her balance. Everyone can tell the young girl is quite skilled at skating; she knows how to keep her balance as well as manage the speed of her strides.

This took Kageyama as a shock. Sure, he had heard that the girl could ice skate but he didn’t know she was this good. She almost looked like a different person. Everyone who knew Yachi knew her as the shy but cheerful female, but on the ice she was a beautiful being who could glide elegantly on the ice.

The female came to a stop in front of the dumbfounded setter.

“Sorry, I get a little excited when I skate.” The blond sheepishly fiddles with her fingers. “I didn’t mean to leave you behind.”

“No, it’s fine,” is all Kageyama could muster. What he wanted was to compliment the small girl and tell her how much he had amazed her in a short amount of time.

“Um, you can come on the ice whenever you’re ready.” Yachi urges with a soft smile. “W-wait! I didn’t mean to assume you haven’t skated before! Um, so do you know?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “I’ll learn as quickly as I can.”

With confidence, the noir-haired male strides toward the icy floor. All he had to do was glide with careful strides across the ice so he was positive he would get the hang of it. Around him are many children and adults who are skillfully sliding around. Who is there to say he can’t do the same?

His confidence never wavers as his two feet are placed on the frozen floor. Yachi watched with amazement. She noticed how confident her companion was acting, as if he knew exactly how to act. She wished she had as much as confident as he had.

Kageyama knew it was time to move so he placed one foot in front of the other and pushed himself forward. Instead of gracefully flying across frozen ground, Kageyama had fallen awkwardly to the ground. His cerulean eyes widen when he realized he had put too much force into that kick. His face met the hard ground. 

Yachi audibly gasped and scampered towards him. She took one of his arms and pulled him back to his feet. With fretful actions, she inspected the male for any injuries he may have acquired. She found none, but then she took notice of a rather red spot on Kageyama’s forehead.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need to rest?” All of those questions poured out of her mouth at once.

Kageyama raised a hand to his forehead, wincing in pain at the touch. ‘That’s gonna bruise…’

Yachi lightly grasped onto his arm, looking up at the male in concern. “Are you going to be alright? I’m sorry, I should have helped you this being your first time skating. I didn’t think this through, I’m so sorry! We should go home-”

The male cuts her off. “Let’s keep on skating. I want to learn.”

“O-okay! I’ll make sure to be a good teacher then!” Yachi releases her hold on the setter’s arm and has a determined expression on her face.

Kageyama stands on the ice with the same confidence as before. Yachi kept a sharp eye on him assuming he was going to move.

But he didn’t move.

Kageyama stood frozen in place. His permanent scowl was directed to the ground that had caused him to fall over before. A repetition of what had occurred before was not what the onyx-haired male desired so he had to carefully execute some sort of plan that would make it easier to move on the ice. He wasn’t going to move a muscle until he knew what to do.

Yachi noticed the intense expression on his face.g. This scene would have been rather comical with his legs shaking like they were, but the expression on Kageyama’s face made him look intimidating. Maybe this was her cue to act as his teacher.

Yachi stood beside the male. “Do you want help taking the first few steps?”

The male gives an assertive nod.

Yachi thought for a while before she began explaining. “Well, when I was first taught by my mother how to skate she would-”

The golden-haired girl stopped midsentence and a blush grew onto her cheeks. She would never have the nerve to hold hands with him! What would all of the other people think? Surely everyone’s eyes would be on them two and everyone would whisper about how odd the two looked together.

Yachi gazed up at the awaiting male beside him. He tilted his head to the side, obviously confused as to why the blond had changed behaviour so quickly.

But Kageyama did want to learn so she had to forget about what other people would think and teach him!

Yachi took a deep breath before she continued to speak. “My m-mom, she would holdonmyhandtoteachmehowtoskate!”

“Huh?” Kageyama didn’t understand her conjunct words. Maybe he wasn’t listening well?

“I’m sorry you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to but the only way I know how to teach you is to… hold hands with you.” Yachi whispered the last part.

“Alright.”

“What?!” Yachi craned her neck upwards. Kageyama didn’t look nervous at all.

Again, she took a deep breath. With eyes shut closed, Yachi reached over and took Kageyama’s hand into her own.

The male wondered why his heart began to pulsate so rapidly. The same feeling he was experiencing before was back again. Was it strange to enjoy the feeling of her hand against his? It was a nice feeling to have a hand smaller than his held by his much larger one.

“I-I’m going to start moving!” Yachi declared.

Kageyama nods slowly as a reply, unable to speak.

From a spectator’s point of view, the two must have resembled awkward deer, except one was advancing much better than the other. Yachi made sure to take slow but precise steps. Kageyama would attempt to copy her movements but every time he attempted to move he would lose his balance. These graceless motions repeated for the remainder of the hour the two spent at the ice skating rink.

Yachi suggested to call it a day and to head home. The walk home was a silent one with the two being blushing messes. They found it difficult to forget the now-gone warm sensation they had whenever their hands were intertwined with one another. That memory would resurface causing one or the other to start blushing again.

“D-did you have fun?” Yachi decided to start a conversation hoping to calm the furious red that wanted to resurface on her face.

Kageyama nods. “Y-yes!”

She smiles shyly. “That’s good.”

“A-and, I want to do that again!”

“Y-you do?!”

Kageyama nods.

Yachi was not going to deny that the idea didn’t sound too bad. She did enjoy herself today.

Maybe Kageyama could figure out these feelings of his too.


End file.
